Of Demons and Traitors
by Grassfire
Summary: After a hard day Raven heads to bed early. Unfortunately within her dreams an old nightmare awaits. Cut off from the rest of her friends her only hope lies within an old friend and enemy.  Terra.
1. Chapter 1: Long Day

It was a long day for the Titans. A full day of trouble as first Cinderblock attacked a construction site, then Jonny Rancid robbed a motorcycle store, and then Dr. Light hacked into the city generator. The Titans were wiped and Raven was especially tired.

Beastboy was caked with mud and dirt much like the rest of the Titans. His face hung low and his shoulders slumped.

Beastboy: Man, what a day…

The green shape shifter flopped onto the couch turning into a cat for a long stretched yawn before turning back into his original form. He was followed onto the couch by Starfire and Robin. Cyborg walked to the sink grabbing a cup and filled it at the sink.

Cyborg: Man you ain't kidding! I thought after dealing with the Brotherhood things would have slowed down.

Starfire: Yes I am the wiped. Ow..

Starfire rubbed her arm bruised from running into a wall when Dr. Light blinded her in mid flight.

Robin: I know it was a tough day guys but we did good. Hopefully tomorrow will be slow and we can recover.

Robin smiled looking at his team as weary as the team was they were excellent today and he was filled with pride. The Titans have never been more insink than they were now and despite how tired they were they had in truth taken down the villains in record time. Picking up the slack of each other whenever one them were taken out or incapacitated.

Robin: And also good job team.

The other Titans smiled and it seemed a little bit of the days troubles seemed to lift off them. All of them except Raven. Raven's hood was down and noticeable bags were present under her eyes.

Raven: I'm going to bed.

The team turned towards her.

Cyborg: Rae I know you're tired, we all are but…Its seven.

Starfire: Yes, friend Raven why not join us for a movie before going to the bed. Beastboy picked up the movie.

Beastboy: Yeah common Raven it'll be fun. I got "Ninja Zombies: The Reckoning" The best in the Ninja Zombies series.

Raven: As thrilling as that sounds I really am tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow okay.

She gave a smile to show she was sincerely tired and not just trying to get out of the movie though it was a plus.

Robin: Alright Raven goodnight. We'll be in here if you change your mind.

Cyborg looked at Raven as she left then he looked at the rest of the team.

Cyborg: Ah man. You guys know you're getting mud and dirt all over the couch.

Beastboy: Your only upset because it your turn to clean the living room.

Cyborg walked over to the couch setting his cup down on the counter.

Cyborg: Just put in the movie BB.

………………………………………………….

Raven had never been so tired in her life. Her purple hair was a mess and her cloak was covered in mud. She had hard days before, that was for sure, but today for some reason her body felt like lead. The door to the Azarathian's room opened and she entered quickly heading to her bathroom, took a shower, and put on a clean change of cloths.

As she flopped onto her bed she quickly drifted off to sleep her last thought.

_Why am I so tired?_

…………………………………………………….

The young girl entered her room she shared with another girl at the orphanage. Her test that day had completely drained her. Her roommate was downstairs with the other girls watching TV but she had a habit of taking naps after a test day. Even though it was only seven. She brushed back her blond hair and got on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed and closed her blue eyes. Terra really needed this nap.


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Looking Glass

Raven's eyes opened suddenly something was wrong. She looked around her. The familiar black sky with red stars quickly alerted the young empathy that she was within her mind but she had never gone here though her dreams before.

Raven: How did I get here? Why am here?

Dark voice: Why my daughter, it's so nice to see you again.

Raven's eyes grew wide.

Raven: No…

Raven stood up and looked at her "father." Trigon wasn't as large as he was before he was about the size of Slade standing on the floating stone walkway that were the only paths in Raven's mind. The demon though smaller still truck fear into her heart and she instinctively backed away

Raven: How did you...

Trigon interrupted her, his four eyes seethed with rage as they stared at her.

Trigon: Survive? Well my daughter after my defeat I found myself near death but I had endured. My power was nearly diminished but I still had enough to survive. Slowly I regained my strength hiding under this wretched city. Unfortunately the damage you had done was permanent.

His voice was like dark venom he spit out as he continued.

Trigon: I knew the only way I could ever regain my power was to use you. You house my power even now it flows through your veins.

The empath had heard enough her fear was replaced with rage.

Raven: You don't control me, not anymore. I won't help you!

Raven began to charge her father ready to send her power at him when nothing happened. Trogon smiled staring at his offspring with sinister joy.

Trigon: You will find that you powers are of no use here. I have planed for this day ever since my defeat. It is no coincidence you were so tired today Raven. My connection with you allowed for a small enchantment to be worked upon you without your noticing. I waited for a day in which you would already be weary then added just enough to send you to sleep then I struck. As you sleep your friends' minds are beyond your reach and they can't help you. I underestimated them last time but I will not make the same mistake twice. I will encompass and use this body as the vessel of my transformation.

Raven had been desperately trying to get her power to work but to no avail. When she realized she couldn't fight she hissed to Trigon.

Raven: Even if you succeed my friends will stop you. You won't get away and this time they will make sure you're gone.

Trigon chuckled and stared at her.

Trigon: Brave words for such a small child. Daughter you forget, last time your friends had you. Despite their resistance it was the effect of your friends on your powers that lead to that victory. Without your power I will swiftly strike you team and they will not survive.

Raven looked at Trigon fear and concern mirrored in her eyes. She knew it was true. If Trigon took control of her body and he struck quickly he could kill all the Titans before they could even begin to resist.

Trigon: Do not look so glum my dear. Do you know what this is?

Trigon opened his left hand and in it was a circle with a symbol in it. Raven recognized the symbol immediately. It was a binding symbol designed to create a promise bound directly into the power of the user. Any deal made with the symbol would be forced onto Trigon becoming stronger as the demon got stronger.

Trigon: By the look in your eyes I can see you do recognize it. Using my power to take over your mind is not as easy as I had hoped. It would slow my conquest of the mortal realm by centuries. I could still turn this world into a molten slab but my armies would not be ready for far too long to aid in the conquest of the rest of the universe. So if you want to protect your friends I have a proposition.

Raven didn't like this but she needed to know what she could do.

_How could this be happening again? I though I was done with this._

Tears began welling in her eyes but she held them. She would not show weakness, not to him.

In a dark tone Raven spoke.

Raven: What deal?

Trigon smiled wickedly. He held his hand out and the symbol glowed an angry red.

Trigon: By this symbol I vow. If you surrender your power, your mind, and your body and I will spare the worlds of your friends' birth.

He closed his palm as the vow imprinted itself upon him. Raven couldn't believe what she heard. Trigon had just vowed to spare not only Earth but Tamaran as well but only if she dies and willingly sacrifice the rest of the universe.

Trigon: Don't be too quick to make your choice.

Trigon waved his hand and a clock showed up counting down from one hour.

Trigon: I will be back in an half an hour. I will be done taking over your mind in an hour. Make up your mind when I return or the deals off and I will merely take you mind with my own power. Goodbye my daughter.

At that Trigon walked away towards the rest of Raven's mind preparing to take on all her defenses.

………………………………………………………………….

Terra couldn't believe what she was seeing. Raven and a really ugly red demon were talking. She had always thought there was something odd about Raven but this was way beyond what she expected.

Terra: And I thought Slade was a bad father figure.

Terra stared at the scene from what it seemed to be a glass wall. She could see and hear what they were saying but she couldn't get any closer. The demon and Raven couldn't seem to hear Terra either. Truth was Terra had no clue what the heck was going on just that some really bad things were happening.

After the speech from the demon that Terra heard was Trigon the creature walked away. Raven fell to the floor sobbing. In all the time Terra knew Raven she had never seen her cry. Even when Terra betrayed her she never shed a tear she only got really angry. Terra saw Raven even smiled once in an awhile while they were still friends and once Raven even laughed. Yet Terra had never seen Raven sad much less cry. Terra knew of all the Titans she hurt she hurt Raven and Beastboy the most. The thing is Beastboy could forgive her but Raven was another story.

Terra: Raven… I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: How dare you

Ten minutes have passed and Raven could feel her strength ebbing away from her. Trigon was taking control and she could feel it.

Raven: It's useless. I can't stop him. Not alone. I can still save them though. I could save Earth and Tamaran if I just give him my power. I can't stop him the least I can do is save what I can. I have too…

……………………………………………………….

The words Raven just spoke so helpless, weak, and tired. Terra couldn't stand it.

Terra: No this isn't the Raven I know, the Raven I know isn't like this. GET UP! You can beat him Raven please don't give up.

Terra began banging on the glass and it started to crack. She backed off. She could get in. A plan began forming in her mind.

Terra: I'm sorry Raven but I won't let you betray them.

……………………………………………………………

The tears in Raven's eyes had started to dry as she began to accept her fate.

Raven: Not too long now then I will give him what he wants. At least I can do this.

Terra: So this is what's become of the great Raven? Pathetic.

_That voice it couldn't be. There was no way._

Terra: Look who the traitor is now. Ready to sell off the universe and everything the Titans stand for. You make me look like a girl scout.

Rage. It was the only thing that could describe what she was feeling. Terra, the betrayer, the one who tried to kill the Titans, Terra the one who caused so much suffering was taking the moral high ground! How dare she!!

Raven: How dare you judge me! How dare you!

In that instant Raven charged Terra claws forming around her hand from her powers forming. Terra had trained under Slade long enough to read her moves and easily sidesteps Raven's attack.

Terra: Is that all you got? Poor little Raven has daddy issues. Cowed like a helpless child sobbing and begging. Raven I expected much better.

Raven was seething. Her powers began to erupt and out and shot a clawed hand from her body that grabbed Terra by the throat. Terra grasped the black claws as they dug into her neck slowly tightening.

Raven: You think you're better than me. I don't have a choice, I can't fight Trigon I can't stop him! I unlike you am trying to save all that I can.

Struggling Terra was still able to speak and struggled as she spoke.

Terra: You think I don't know. When I betrayed the Titans I thought "Slade will take them all anyway nothing could stop him." Still I tried to save Beastboy I thought that was the least I could do. Save what I can.

Tears began flowing down her eyes as she struggled to take gasps of air as the grip tightened.

Terra: It was a LIE! gasp Giving up is never an option. gasp It's…..just….another ...betrayal…

Terra could feel herself losing conciseness. For a moment she though Raven was going to kill her. Then the grip lessened and she fell she began gasping for air. Raven came over to her and began healing Terra's wounds. They may be astral wounds in her mind but she could still heal them.

Raven: You're right Terra. I hate to admit it but you're right. Thank you.

Raven looked at the Geomancer as she took gasps of air. Raven could see what Terra was trying to do and seeing the shape Terra was in realized the risk Terra took in doing this. Terra looked up at the gray skinned girl smiling a weak smile.

Terra: I see your powers are working again.

Raven stopped suddenly realizing that her powers were working again despite the fact she had been throttling Terra with them she never noticed.

Terra: Sorry I had to do that. I knew you wouldn't take me seriously unless you wanted to kill me. I know anger isn't exactly your favorite emotion but it's the only emotion you had about me.

Terra looked down a hint of guilt upon her face.

_Truth is Raven even though we may have been similar in this betrayal what I did after is something you would never do. The hate I had, the pain I caused, that was for me and me only even now you are thinking of others while I blamed the world._

Terra: Never forget who you are Raven. I don't care how powerful Big Red there was I know your stronger.

Raven looked at the young earth-shifter. Raven had never truly forgiven Terra considering her a villain for as long as she could remember. Her sacrifice to the city seemed a desperate act for a hopeless girl. Still her opinion had started to change ever since facing her father and giving in doing the same thing Terra did saving a world she helped destroy. Still she had doubts and distrusts about Terra and was unsure if she would ever welcome the geomancer back but now. Now Terra had put her life at risk to absolutely no benefit to herself.

Raven: Thank you Terra. I really needed that.

…………………………………………………………

Time was up it had been a half-hour and in a flurry of wind and fire Trigon appeared.


	4. Chapter 4: The Betrayer Returns

Trigon had faced many of the guardians of Raven's mind. He faced the twin stone guardians of joy and sorrow, the army of carnivorous talking ravens, the maze of representing her complexity, as well as some other little traps within Raven's mind. It aggravated him, the number safeguards her mind had, but he had concurred them and he was sure Raven had felt it. There was still much to do but by now Raven would be willing to give up her powers and he could stop this pointless errand. When he arrived back expecting to see a broken Raven instead he saw two young girls prepared to fight. He was not pleased.

Trigon: You! How did a little mud slinging mortal enter this mind!

Trigon recognized the girl. He had been watching Slade for a long time and had seen the events that revolved around Terra. Though it had been amusing to watch he had never expected to see the girl again once she had been incased in stone.

Terra: Don't know don't care. All I know ugly is that we're taking you down.

Her arrogance was insufferable. But Trigon had learned with his last encounter with the Titans that anger would only be his downfall. Instead he decided on a different strategy.

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Trigon chuckled expecting nothing to happen but when the very real beam of dark energy pushed him back followed by a hailstorm of rocks from Terra he acted quickly. He couldn't afford to waste too much strength fighting the two of them so he did what he did before. He sent a wave of energy traveling though the ground and hitting Terra.

Terra: Errrag!

Raven: Terra!

Terra fell to her knees but from her back rising came a grey form clad in steel. From the darkest parts of Terra's soul rose once more the betrayer.

Terra: What's…. happening?

Trigon smiled he always enjoyed seeing one fight and lose to their own darkness, its seemed to somehow vindicate his existence.

Trigon: That mortal is the thing you fear the most, yourself.

The Dark Terra looked upon the real Terra with it's glowing red eyes. Terra looked back at the creature and fear griped her heart in a way she though only Slade could. With out hesitation the Dark Terra let out a hard kick to Terra's side causing the girl the slide across the ground dangerously close to the edge of the walkway. Raven was rushing towards the Dark Terra reading to attack.

Trigon: No, daughter. I am your opponent here.

As the Demon spoke his hand had grasped Raven's cloak and with unholy strength he pulled the empath causing her to fly to the ground with tremendous force. She rose ready to face the four eyed monstrosity.

_I'm sorry Terra but it looks like you're on your own. For now. _

…………………………………………………………………….

Terra recovered from the initial shock facing her wicked doppelganger. The cruel smile across the lips of the armored Terra looked upon the real Terra mirroring the sinister intent the creature had for her.

Dark Terra: So this is what I have become. A scared little school girl who is only a hero in her dreams and a worm the rest of her life. But what is to be expected from a coward and a traitor.

Terra: So you can talk too huh. You think you can get me with mind games? I was Slade's apprentice I can handle mind games!

At that Terra summoned many of the stone landmasses floating in the space around her and caused them to crash into the evil clone. The evil Terra merely chuckled using her power the rocks turned to sand before reaching her.

Dark Terra: Oh so brave aren't you.

She walked around slowly with her hands behind her back

Dark Terra: But being brave is for heroes. I think we both know that you aren't that don't we. How many chances have you gotten now? Quite frankly I lost count. Always turning on the people who care aren't we poor little Terra.

Terra kept on attacking but nothing would connect everything turned to sand.

Dark Terra: You think you can forget or that you can run. You tried to kill the only friends you have ever known. You watched them suffer and you smiled. You liked seeing their hopeless faces broken by betrayal and why not it was their fault for being so weak.

Terra: SHUT UP!

Terra lunged at the Dark Terra using the fighting skills she learned from Slade but the Dark Terra without even moving sent a spire out of the ground that hit Terra in the chest and a sickening crack was heard. Terra leaned over in pain grasping her chest, two ribs were broken.

Dark Terra: What was that about mind games not working on you?

The Dark Terra laughed looking at the pitiful form of Terra.

Dark Terra: Lets move on to another subject. How about Raven there? Look at her fighting to save you life against her father. You complained about how hard your life was and how you had no choice. Raven has daddy's voice in her head telling her to kill and was raised being told she was going to destroy the world and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. Yet she became a hero and not only that but got friends as well. Makes you realize just how pathetic you really are doesn't it. What is wrong with you Terra when a half-demon girl destined to destroy the world could keep control and trust her friends when you couldn't? I guess it just means you're a bad person. Slade chose well.

Terra was crying the blinding pain in her chest cut deeper by the words flowing from her doubles mouth.

Dark Terra: Crying again are we. Your good at that aren't you? Crying, making people feel sorry for you. It worked well for you to get your claws into Beastboy didn't it? Oh how you ripped that little freaks heart to shreds over and over and over again. He trusted you with his very life and you crushed him. Can you really blame him for ditching you? He may have loved you before but now? Who could love a thing like you now?

Terra felt the weight of the words crash upon her as her eyes began to darken as feelings of self loathing welled up within her. The fact that these words were coming from her voice only seemed to make them an even harsher reality.

Dark Terra: Manipulative traitor. Worthless self-serving mongrel. You should have stayed with Slade and become his puppet at least then you would still be doing something. Truth is you defeating Slade actually helped make him stronger and helped Trigon bring the Titans more pain. Everything you do Terra makes people suffer. The world would be better off without you. I am not he only one who thinks so. Die Terra die, do the only thing you're good at and sacrifice your life.

With those final words Terra was numb she agreed with the hell spawn born from the darkest pits of her soul. When her mind agreed she should die the Dark Terra sent a sharp spike through her. Terra's eyes opened wide with shock as she felt her life slip away. The Dark Terra smiled as she disappeared leaving the dieing Terra on the ground.

_I deserve this…_


	5. Chapter 5: Deal with the Devil

Trigon felt the life slip away. Guilt and self pity welled in that young girl. If he hadn't been in such a rush he would have had allot more fun with her. His fight with Raven had continued her strength seemed to steadily grow but he was pushing her back away from Terra. He couldn't risk her rage, before he could of used it control her but his hold was far too weak for that kind of task. He just had to tire her for even as her power grows her body is beginning to give.

Trigon: You're fight is pointless daughter. Even now you begin to falter I will have this mind. You could still save your friends the deal is still open.

Raven stared at the beast before her with rage. He was right though, she couldn't take him by herself. She had tried to get around and get to Terra but Trigon had kept pushing her back and blocking her way.

_There is only one choice…_

Raven fell to her knees.

Raven: Alright father… I will make the deal but promise to spare Terra as well.

Trigon smiled: Of course my daughter. Anything for you…

Raven walked forward and Trigon set forth his hand for Raven to grab and solidify their promise. Raven reached out to grab it and Trigon smiled.

_Now!!_

Raven flew to the left and with all her strength she rushed to Terra. Trigon turned anger and fear seen in his four burning eyes. He rushed towards her but it was too late.

Raven stared at the lifeless body of Terra a large spike sticking out of her back blood pooling around her. Raven ran to her lifting Terra's face seeing the horror stricken eyes filled with tears and her face evening death seemed to be filled with guilt. Raven felt her tears fall down. Her powers had been fuelled with anger, a desire to protect, friendship, and many other emotions had been used to access her power. Never had she used sorrow. Trigon rushed hoping to knock Raven out perhaps long enough to finish taking this mind but a shield formed that knocked Trigon back with such force he bounced upon the ground before landing. Raven rose and turned.

Raven: She's dead. You killed her. I never told her I had forgiven her. I never told her that she was my friend again. So much pain, she was in so much pain…

Tears were flowing from her eyes and this sadness filled her powers. Without moving two hands flung forth and caught Trigon from beneath him. It griped him completely immobilizing him.

Raven: She saved me. She could have done nothing just let me die and continued to live as a normal girl. But she chose to save me. Even after all that she couldn't forgive herself.

Blasts of dark energy sprung from Raven colliding with Trigon making him scream with pain.

Raven: I let her die again…

Trigon was being crushed the hands were gripping tighter crushing the life from him. In one last desperate move he screamed.

Trigon: Wait! I can save her!

The hands stopped crushing him and Raven looked at him blankly.

Raven: What do you mean? Terra is dead.

Trigon: So was my servant Slade.

Raven's eyes grew wide. It was true Slade was for all purposes dead and Trigon was able to save him he should be able to do the same for Terra.

Trigon: I will change the deal let me live and I shall save your friend. She is dead but her soul is still trapped within your mind and her real body is unharmed. It would only take but a fraction of my power to restore life to her.

Trigon let out his left had as the seal glowed once again.

Raven looked at the seal then at Trigon her brow furrowed as she saw what Trigon was attempting.

Raven: This is the deal. You restore Terra's life and I will spare yours. No tricks and no schemes.

Trigon growled. He had hoped Raven's emotional state would allow for him to manipulate the deal but Raven was ensuring that his deal would only spare his life. He was eternal, all he needed was to live and he could have another chance. The seal glowed as the new deal was set in place.

Trigon: It is done.

Raven walked over knowing how solid the deal was she grabbed Trigon's hand the seal bound their powers into their promise and disappeared. Trigon felt his power forcefully leave him and resurrect the blue eyed girl. Terra floated up landing softly next the spire and suddenly gasped as life flew into her.

Terra: So this is hell. Looks allot like Raven's mind.

Raven ran to her friend hugging her with a hug that put Starfire to shame.

Terra: Raven what are you doing in hell? You shouldn't be here!

Raven laughed: No, Terra your not in hell you're alive. You're still in my mind but you're alive.

Raven let go of the embrace and turned. Trigon was trying to slink away and escape Raven mind. With a large burst of power Raven sent a black beam that hit Trigon and knocked him out. She then turned back to her friend. Who looked on at wonder as the demon hit the ground helplessly with an attack from Raven that seemed merely an afterthought. She then looked to the girl with lavender hair.

Terra: Raven how did you save me. I know I was dead. You can't raise the dead can you?

Raven: I made a deal with Trigon. You're life for his. But don't worry I will make sure that even though he lives he will not bother anyone ever again.

Terra: …But why?

Terra looked down. The words of her double were still fresh in her mind. Her final thoughts still haunted her. Even now she saw how she had given up and taken the easy path causing the people she cared about to suffer. Raven looked at her.

Raven: Because you are my friend. And nobody hurts my friends.

Terra looked up and tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Raven. For Raven to say that. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Terra: There I go crying again.


	6. Chapter 6: Catching Up

Terra rose looking down at the blood soaked spire that once held her body and the pool of blood that surrounded it and she shivered. She then noticed that her ribs didn't hurt anymore giving her a little more relief.

Terra: Wow. Dieing hurts.

Raven couldn't help but give a smirk at the comment. She put her hand on her friends shoulder to get her attention away from the bloody mess.

Raven: Terra I would like to talk. I think we have time and Trigon's powers are all but gone now. He used more than he expected to revive you so he'll be out for a while.

Terra looked once again at the demon. Her hands glowed.

Terra: Well just in case I will make sure he stays put.

With that Terra encased all but the head of the beast in stone steadily holding him there. She was tempted to crush Trigon right then and there but decided that it was best to let Raven handle this, she seemed to know what she was doing. Raven just watched the event and after Terra was done walked away towards her father and Terra fallowed. They stopped a few feet from Trigon in which Raven turned and sat down.

Raven: Terra sit. There are some things I want to talk to you about.

Terra obediently sat in front of Raven. Despite all they had gone through a small part of Terra was expecting a lecture on the terrible things she had done and braced herself for the possibility.

Raven: I forgive you Terra. We all have. If you ever want to come back our doors are always open.

Terra looked shocked. In her mind she could still only see what bad things she had done the good she accomplished seemed to drown within the darkness. She turned her head.

Terra: Raven… I'm not a hero or a Titan. I never really was to begin with. That's who you are not me, I can't go back.

Raven's voice had long since returned to her usual monotone speech yet each word seemed to hold a true sincerity in it.

Raven: He misses you. He always misses you. He wants you to come back, and so do I. You are a hero Terra and you will always be a Titan weather it's by our side or as a school girl you will always be a Titan.

Terra was moved. She knew Beastboy wanted her back when they met at the school but it had been months since then. She had hoped he could move on at least part of her did.

Terra: Raven… I can't. I have friends at school who truly care about me. I can't abandon them now I can't do that again. Maybe one day but I just can't right now.

Raven nodded. She could see that Terra had made up her mind and she would just have to be patient and give her time. Raven could do that, she could wait.

Raven: Then while we're here I would like to tell you about what has been happening while you were gone.

At that Raven began in detail telling her the events after she was frozen in stone. The fall of the Hive and Brother Blood's attempt at controlling Cyborg, the return of Slade and the fight against Trigon, the fight against the Brotherhood, and their little trip Tokyo. Terra was entranced by the tales of the Titans and what they had done. Raven even spoke of all the little battle they had the new friends they met even detailing how Jinx was dating Kid Flash.

Terra: Garfield? Beastboy's name is Garfield?

Strange how that was the first thing Terra said after hearing the tales of the Titans. Raven gave a little laugh at the comical name and Terra soon fallowed suit. Terra then gave a more serious look and looked at Raven.

Terra: Raven I know some of the things you told me aren't easy for you to tell. The last thing you want to do is relive those moments but thank you for sharing them. It really means allot to me. I think the least I could do is tell you my story now.

Terra told Raven of how she just fell to the ground one day the stone all gone. Her armor seemed to easily slip off and fortunately she had underwear under the armor. She made some makeshift cloths out of dirt and was relieved that it wasn't raining. She traveled thinking about what to do next, to go to the tower, leave town, or stay. As she walked she found some raggy cloths that she used to replace the dirt ones. As she walked she was suddenly picked up. Men began questioning her about where she lived and who her parents where, she was sure they were seeing if it was really Terra the betrayer and that they were going to lock her up. Instead when she said she had no home or family they drove her to the orphanage.

There she started her new life with a new name. The orphanage was an all girls orphanage and they enrolled the children there into the Murakami School. There she started her life as a normal girl. She made friends there who seemed to sense that Terra was a troubled girl and quickly became Terra's best friends and protectors. They stopped anybody from picking on her and were quick to defend her and tried everything to make her feel better. She trusted these friends like she did the Titans. They were the same friends to confronted Beastboy when he tried to talk to her. Raven was glad that at least Terra wasn't alone. Though she knew Terra had yet to tell these new friends her past but for now perhaps that was for the best.

Terra: And that's my story. Not exactly as exciting as yours but I wanted you to know. Raven just one more thing please.

Raven looked at Terra and gave a nod she knew what Terra wanted.

Raven: I promise I won't tell the others. I will let you tell them when you are ready. But I do expect you to tell them someday it doesn't have to be soon just make sure you do it.

Terra nodded: Thanks Rae.

Raven stood and looked at Trigon. He had awoken some time ago and had tried to escape his rocky prison to no avail. Changing size to get out should have been easy but he didn't even have the energy for that. He cursed silently the two girls who just ignored him and had continued to talk. He was a name feared throughout the universe now two little girls looked at him as a minor nuisance. He was livid.

Raven: Its time to go. Goodbye Terra, I have to take care of Trigon. Once I leave you should begin waking up in your body as well.

Terra: Okay goodbye Raven.

With that Raven vanished and Terra suddenly awoke in her bed at the orphanage remembering ever detail that had passed. She looked at her clock.

Terra: AHH! I'm late!

Terra jumped off her bed and rushed down to catch the bus before it left.

Raven had awoken as well Trigon was on the floor held to the floor with her powers. She held him there as she looked through her book case. There it was. After her incident with Malchior she had begun making cured prisons out of books incase another powerful magical enemy appeared. It wouldn't work on a full powered Trigon but as he was now it would be more than enough. She chanted the curse and Trigon felt himself being pulled in he tried to yell but by the time he could he was already in the book. Like Malchior he was still able to speak but that was about it.

Trigon: You think this book will hold me forever! I will escape and I will make the mortals of this world suffer for your insolence.

Raven paid no mind to the book and instead chanted: Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

She waved her hand as a small opening appeared out of thin air.

Raven: The Green Lanterns have a secret dimensional pocket that can only be opened with their rings; it is in there that their power lays. I have a similar dimensional pocket that can only be opened by my powers. In here Trigon you will stay till the end of the universe. No prophesy or power will save you. You will never be free but you will be alive.

Trigon cursed and yelled but Raven closed the book to muffle his anger. She placed the book in the pocket and closed it up. She looked at the clock. Cyborg should have breakfast ready by now. She could really go for some waffles and bacon. She left the room and headed to the main Titan room.

Cyborg: Morning Rae! Guess you really were tired you slept all night. I got some waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, tea, and sausages what you want?

Beastboy was on the table eating his food. He would have been arguing to Cyborg about the reasons eating meat was bad but he was busy with his own meal and seemed to have had the morning fight before Raven had awoken. It seemed Robin had already begun his training and Starfire was playing with Silky on the couch giggling as her pet did a back flip.

Raven: I'll have waffles, bacon, and the tea.

Raven said with a light smile and took the plate that Cyborg had quickly filled as well as the tea he poured. Cyborg sat with Raven after filling his own plate and the two chatted as Cyborg challenged Raven to a game of chess later in the day.

_It's good to be home…_


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Terra returned from school beat. After some TV and homework it was starting to get late and she headed for bed. She stopped and instead headed to the bathroom. One night she had snuck out and collected some pictures. Beastboy had left pictures in front of her statue that she left when she first left but collected later a few days after she came to the orphanage. She hid it in the wall of the bathroom with her powers. She opened the hole and pulled out the box containing her pictures to look at the old photos of her and the Titans. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the picture of the entire team her included posing in front of an automatic camera. She put the photos away and hid the box then went to bed.

It was an uneventful day which she had spent training, reading, and playing a little with the gang. She was thinking of seeing how the Titans would think of a book club in which they would read a book and then talk about it later. She could just imagine Beastboy silently nodding to everything being said as he forgets to read or perhaps makes up a wild story based upon the title and cover of the book.

Raven enters her room and was about to head to bed when she stopped. She turned to her dresser and opened a drawer. Inside was a collection of dusty photos she hadn't looked at in a while. The reason being they all had Terra in them but after last night… Raven looked through the photos and found the two she was looking for. One was a picture of Terra alone holding up a V for victory sign with a big smile on her face; the other was of her with the entire team posing in front of an automatic camera. She grabs the two and with her powers lifts two empty picture frames from across the room. She uses her power to slip the pictures in the frames and heads towards a shelf. The shelf was filled with pictures; there was a picture of each of the primary Titans by themselves, as well as a group shot of all the Titans including the honorary ones, a shot of Titans East, and a picture of the day the Titans posed in front of the recently finished Titans Tower. Raven placed the picture of Terra and Terra with the team on the shelf. Then turned and went to bed.

_You will always have a home Terra._


End file.
